


The Beldam

by Killer_Hearts



Series: The Other World [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, Yandere Coraline au, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, parental yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Jack just wants to go home.Yandere Coraline au.
Series: The Other World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539412
Kudos: 24





	The Beldam

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a name for this au besides Yandere Coraline au, so it's either gonna go by The Beldam or The Other World. 
> 
> Jack is 11.

“Please, just let me go home,” Jack begged. “I won’t tell anyone about you!”

Anti tilted his head, utter confusion clear across his face. 

“And why would we do that? You’re our child. We’ve waited for you for a long time, you know, and you’ve only been here for four days all together.. We’re all tired of waiting, tired of worrying ourselves sick over whether or not you’d come back the next night.”

Anti gave Jack a kind smile and Other Chase nodded in agreement. 

“Every time you leave, we’re always so scared that something will happen to you. That you’ll get hurt and never be able to come back down here. Don’t you understand now, why we can’t let you leave?” Other Chase was practically begging for Jack to understand. 

But Jack didn’t, not in the slightest. 

Jack shook his head. “No, I don’t understand! You’re not my real parents! Why would you worry about me getting hurt?! And how would holding me captive here prevent me from getting hurt?!” 

“Easy. We, mainly I, control what happens here. The only way you could get hurt is by bruising your knee or other minor things. And if in some impossible scenario you do get badly hurt, the doctor can make you better.”

Anti moved to scoop Jack up into his arms. 

“Don’t touch me!” Jack screamed, desperately trying to get out of Anti’s arms. But Anti’s hold was so tight that he could only squirm and wriggle. “Put me down! You’re not my parents! I want to go home!” 

Jack began to cry. It was clear to him that he wouldn’t be able to escape, not at the moment. Maybe not even for a long time. 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Anti soothed. He wiped Jack’s tears. “Let’s put you down for bed. You must be grumpy because you’re tired. Then in the morning, we can eat pancakes and play games. Maybe you’ll even get to visit Marvin and Jackie downstairs with Jamie.”

He carried Jack upstairs to the copy of his room, Other Chase following close behind. 

“And for lunch we can have grilled cheese sandwiches and cookies. And we can have some of your favorite foods for dinner and ice cream for dessert!” Other Chase’s voice was filled with excitement and Jack couldn’t help but dread spending so much time with his captors. “Oh! We can do a build your own ice cream! Won’t that be fun?”

Jack didn’t answer. So Anti answered for him. 

“Oh yes! Sounds like such a fun and exciting day. I’m sure our baby boy will love it!” 

Anti set Jack under his covers and gave him a goodnight kiss. Other Chase did the same. 

“Goodnight, Jack. Sweet dreams.”

Jack rolled over on his side to face the wall. If he looked at them right now he’d get angry and start crying again.

“Night,” he mumbled. 

Anti and Other Chase smiled at him and turned off the light. Jack didn’t hear the door close, so he assumed that they were keeping it open to keep an eye on him. Jack wasn’t sure that Anti slept at all, so it’d be fairly easy for him to come check on him with the door open.

Despite not wanting to cry, tears slipped down his face. Regret and anger plagued Jack’s mind. He wished he never asked his dad about the small door. He wished he never got his dad to unlock it. And most of all, he wished that he never crawled through the door. 

As much as he hated his normal life, he hated this so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Anti= Beldam/Other Mother
> 
> Jack= Coraline
> 
> Mark= Wybie
> 
> Chase= Father 
> 
> Stacy= Mother
> 
> Mark’s grandma= Lady who owns Pink Palace/Wybie’s Grandma
> 
> Jameson Jackson= Other Wybie
> 
> Dr. Schneeplestein= Mr. B
> 
> Marvin= Either Ms. Finks or Ms. Forcible
> 
> JackieboyMan= Either Ms. Finks or Ms. Forcible
> 
> Darkiplier= Cat
> 
> Other Chase= Other Father
> 
> Other Marvin= Either Other Ms. Finks or Other Ms. Forcible
> 
> Other JackieboyMan= Either Other Ms. Finks or Other Ms. Forcible
> 
> Other Dr. Schneeplestein= Other Mr. B


End file.
